Six Eyes, Twelve Arms
by FrostbittenDeath
Summary: Tis a short pornographic fic I did. Princess Sally goes scavenging for Eggman's base because she believes that he's planning something under the Freedom Fighter's noses. Much to her dismay, she got too curious and found more than she asked for.


**Six Eyes, Twelve Arms**

**_WARNING: This story contains the following: Tentacles; Rape_**

NOTE: To make the story more or less interesting, listen to the song I provide underneath while reading the hentai (a.k.a. the "good shit") section of this story.

Song: Time: The End  
Artist: Megadeth  
Album: Risk

Disclaimer: Readers must be of mature age to read this story so, more or less, the readers must be 18+ to read this. But hell, let's be completely honest. If someone, _anyone, _sees a story that has the disclaimer **"You must be 18 or older to read this" **of course, the first assumption is, there has to be some kind of pornographic content; and I don't know how this site will respond to seeing a pornographic story amongst a community of writers that are obviously under the legal age limit, at least here in the U.S., to watch or otherwise observe this type of material. But then again, does anybody seem to give a shit about the over 18 rule? Nope. With that in mind, enjoy the lemon.

* * *

The sky was burning a fiery crimson, contrasting against the deep steel grey clouds hovering overhead. Through the scrap yard of the mad scientist's failed inventions walked Princess Sally in her usual half-naked form of nothing but her standard sky blue stitched vest and matching boots. Although she wasn't alone. Or at least she wasn't supposed to be. She had her trusty AI companion, NICOLE, with her. She never left Knothole without NICOLE by her side, attached somewhere to her waist. Sonic was also supposed to be with her, but he decided to stay back at Knothole. Why? In his usual overbearing confidence, he traipsed about the grassy fields saying, nay, pronouncing, "Hey, Sal, don't worry 'bout it. I know that sorry Robuttnik has pretty much given up. What could he be doing that's so important that you have to go to his base?"

"Hmph. Such a big head. I'll tell you why, hedgehog. Because Eggman hasn't come up with announced a new plan to us in two months, nor has he even made an attempt to conceal himself. He's practically raiding the place with his ugly moustache, begging for his forgiveness and trying to make amends like some kind of two-faced lunatic. I think he's up to something so big, but he's just keeping it under wraps so tightly that he won't tell us." She knew that the bald, scraggly moustachioed mad scientist was hiding something, and if Sonic was going to act too self-important and not follow her suspicions, then she'd do it herself.

She admitted this junkyard felt a bit unyielding to some evil forces waiting to snatch her up. It was kind of unnerving with all the snapping cords and loose wires flapping about like octopus tentacles. They sparked like lightning as depleted electrons struggled to conduct some form of energy to light a fuse to oil dripping from cracked oil cans on the sides of Eggman's machines. Some of them portrayed horrifying design. One of them resembled a giant pitbull with a massive jaw stretched over its muzzle leaking with oil. The rest of its body – legs, torso, tailpipe – was scattered all over, camouflaged inside the rest of the dented and destroyed pieces from other failed experiments. What kind of sick one-track mind did Eggman have to think that these would try to stop the fastest thing on two legs? He obviously didn't think very well. Even though she was scared, she couldn't show it. A place this mangled had Eggman written all over it. He was probably watching her right now. One hint of fear would give her away. Keep your game face, a newly formed mantra that she long since followed since Knothole's close eradication three years ago. Very distinctively did she remember the tears of the Mobians and how they just wanted it all to go away; how Eggman had managed to turn over control of Knothole to him by seduction of her father, King Maximillian, for a year; how he almost managed to roboticize every living Mobian; thankfully, Sonic arrived to put an end to his twisted game.

She appreciated Sonic for all his hard work, how he kept Knothole safe and kept Eggman's ugly mug at bay, but if given the chance to change one thing about him, it was his over-the-top cockiness. She understood it made him who it was, but for God's sake, he could have at least came with her to see if the bald maniac was planning something. Assuming wasn't going to help a damn thing in the long run. She took NICOLE from her waist and spoke to her about how far she was from Eggman's base. "NICOLE, what is my exact location from Dr. Ivo Robotnik's crashed base?" she said.

"Scanning...scanning…"

Sally trusted NICOLE for damn near every mission she went on. She'd probably be lost if she didn't have her reliable AI by her side. She was surely more reliable than Sonic, that was for sure. At this point, he probably would have decided to turn around and go back to Knothole where it was safe. Even he would get unnerved when stepping into a place like this. It didn't matter if Eggman was planning something or not. He would more than likely lead them to the middle of nowhere so he could have plenty of space to kick the scientist's tin can. Also, because it freaked him out. Some hero he was. As she was thinking about her hero's failed antics, her companion gave her results.

"1,000 yards from destination."

"Ah, so we're close. We'll find out what Robotnik's up to in no time," Sally said as she clipped NICOLE back to her hips.

She could see clearly now Eggman's base. It wasn't all that well hidden unlike his other bases. This time, it was nothing more than a really old factory that was condemned and torn down not too long ago. Of course, it was out in the open for all to see. He wasn't hiding anything by revealing an old abandoned factory as the choice of his next base – if it even was his next base. She hoped it was. If that was the case, she could get bragging rights for the rest of the night. She was right! She was right! All night long she would rub it in Sonic's face as he sat looking stupid around the campfire. She just hoped that Eggman was hiding out here for that purpose only. A smile stretched from ear to ear as the thought raced through her head. She could see it now.

"_So guys, you won't believe it. You know how Sonic said that Robotnik had given up and wasn't doing anything special to attack us. Well, guess what? He was wrong! I went to this creepy scrapheap where all of his failed experiments were and I thought, 'He has to be planning something or at least hiding out n his base,' and you won't guess what I found. It turns out he is! He is planning something, but I can't tell you. We'll just let Sonic take care of it. Won't you, Sonic?"_

"_Hey! I never said that he wasn't hiding out in some base. I said he wasn't planning anything at all. Why in the world did ya' have to bring that one up, Sal?"_

"_Because you wouldn't believe me when I said Robotnik was actually planning something against us, as usual. You wouldn't come with me to see if it was true, so I went on my own, and I found that he was planning something big."_

"_And what did ya' find out?"_

"_Oh, I'm not telling you, hedgehog. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Isn't that right everyone?"_

"_Come on, Sal! Don't do that to me! That's not cool at all!"_

Oh, yes. Bragging rights for the rest of the night and maybe longer. It was about time she was right; but she had to make sure that Eggman really WAS planning something and not just biding his time like Sonic said he was. He had to be doing something suspicious if she was to successfully point and laugh. And judging by the condition of this place, he was up to something, more than likely. She was getting closer to the abandoned factory. As she got near it, a giant garage-like door rose up, revealing a dark, damp area. Now she was getting scared. She couldn't tell where anything was, what anything was. It was so incredibly dark it seemed empty. The smell of carbon monoxide spewing from what she assumed were destroyed pipes made her gag. The drip, drip, drip of water on the rusty floor had already gotten to her. Was this what Eggman was trying to pull? Was this his latest attempt at a base? This was pathetic, even for him. But then again, could he even be in a place that deserved to be firebombed into nothingness? Little did she know, there was more to this place than was being shown.

All of a sudden, there was a loud metallic whirring close by. She jumped and turned her head wildly. The noise was grating and ominous. Was there someone there? She hadn't expected anyone to be in this place. Condemned meant condemned, which meant that aforementioned place was off limits to anyone, no matter who. Someone was hiding in this place. It was probably Eggman. It had to be. The place had been off-limits for three years because it was deemed unsafe. Who would want to risk coming to a place like this? No one! So who could possibly be skulking about this place? She looked above her and saw three pairs of blood red scanline eyes staring down upon her. "What in the world?" she gasped.

"Mwahahahahaha! Welcome, Sonic, to my new lair! Trust me, it may not seem like the greatest base in the world, but with my technical know-how, I can spruce it right up. It's so good to see you, again, you blue rodent, and I'll tell you why," the ever so familiar voice rumbled from the darkness. Just then, three Metal Sonics fell to the ground and stood tall before her. "Yes! Three Metal Sonics all here for you, Sonic! I know that you can easily handle one, but can you handle three of my vicious creations at once? I don't think so! Ha, ha, ha!" The mad scientist revealed himself from the shadows in his airship, a macabre smile on his face as the faint light from outdoors reflected off his spectacles. "Well, if it isn't…Princess Sally? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Robotnik! I knew you were up to something! I should have known that you were so under the radar that you wouldn't tell us anything about what you were doing."

"Oh, woe is me, Princess. I thought you were Sonic. I sincerely apologize for that case of mistaken identity. Now if you would be so please as to tell me where Sonic is and I'll let you go free."

"You're just as crazy as you've always been. In fact, I think you may have lost it completely this time. Why did you choose this old lab? This place was condemned three years ago then it was torn down. I can't believe that you'd even consider this dump as your base. Plus, it's right here in the open. How are you even attempting to hide yourself?"

"I don't think you're in any position to question me, Princess. So why don't you just tell me where Sonic is? If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now."

These three robots in front of her were menacing, indeed, almost like they were staring right at her. Their eyes were red, a malignant evil that frightened her much more than the lab by itself. But she had to remain vigilant in the face of danger. Giving away where Sonic was would get them all killed. Plus she'd be hated by everyone. "You are still as crazy as ever. Don't expect me to tell you anything anytime soon, Robotnik, so you might as well just forget it," she said as she clenched her fists tighter.

He sighed and raised his hand into the air. The three Metal Sonics responded to his action, almost as if they were puppets controlled on strings. "I'm sorry about that, Princess. I really am. I had expected better out of you. Oh, well. We can't all get what we want, now can we? Metal Sonics, deal with her now."

All three of the Metal Sonics charged at her with full velocity. She tried to turn and run, but they had already gotten her by the leg. They dragged her across the ground and then flung her around, smashing her violently against the walls. She had never felt this much pain being wrought upon her. What did she do wrong? All she did was keep Knothole and everyone there safe. Was this the result of her actions? The pain was unbearable. Her spine felt like it was being moved out of place. Her legs and arms felt like they were being snapped in two. Her head was pounding. In mere seconds, she was totally unconscious. Next thing that came was Eggman's voice. It was barely audible as she fell unconscious. "See what happens when you don't listen to me, Princess? You have to answer to Metal Sonic. And I know that you didn't want that, did you? Metal Sonics, torture her until she talks. I will see if I can get in get that blue rat out of hiding," he said as he vanished into the darkness, leaving the three Metal Sonics with a battered and bruised Princess Sally.

All of a sudden, four metal tentacles sprung from each of their backs, hovering over Sally. Sally woke up from her, her eyes slowly creaking open when she saw the three Sonic robots surrounding her with many silver tentacles. She tried to scream for help, but as soon as she opened her mouth, one large gaping tentacle was far down her throat. One tentacle wrapped itself tightly around her stomach, restricting her air flow. She found herself in the air, suspended by one tentacle, her throat being raped by another much larger tentacle. Trying to bite down to save herself was useless. She couldn't bite through metal. Who could? Then out of nowhere, three more tentacles slithered their way into her pussy, toying with her before forcing their past her cervix. She writhed in agony as the three Metal Sonics crept bout her with their malicious tentacles.

She struggled to get free, but they had her in a vice grip. Her jacket slid from her shoulders to the ground. Her arms were lunged behind and over her head, legs spread out wide as the three tentacles continued to swirl and slither around like snakes struggling to get free. Sally wanted so much to cry out for help, but her throat was stuffed to the brim with a giant metal tentacle. She was barely able to mumble, "No! Stop it!" from the corners of her mouth. She felt the bile rise deep in her larynx to the back of her throat. A bit spilled down her chin. The pain increased with each passing second. God knows she wanted it to end, but she was too beaten down to defend herself. Her insides were burning up, being crushed and reduced to dust as they continued to pound her pussy relentlessly.

In the shadows, Eggman was dialing some buttons on the control panel on his control ship. In no time, he let loose a small chrome ball about the size of a golf ball. "This little machine should be able to track the location of Sonic and all his annoying little friends. Once he finds out I have the Princess, he'll come running over here as fast as he can. From there, he'll be mine," he snaked as he fluffed his moustache a little before sending the ball away.

Tears flowed from her face as they raped her pussy and mouth. Juices leaked from between her legs, crawling down her thigh. They held the same look of cold calculating evil in their eyes. Each metal tentacle was lurid in form, each snaking about her body, creeping down her back, across her face, and down her chest. Every motion was incredibly painful. She felt like she was about to puke. The bile was rising to the roof of her mouth and she needed to release. The large tentacle continued fucking her throat roughly without letting up speed. In fact, it increased in speed and velocity. She coughed heavily and some pale flesh liquid slid down her chin, but most of it was blocked by the wall that was the massive tentacle, so remained stagnant for a few seconds before sliding back down her throat. The taste was horrid, unbearable. She would have rather died than have her throat and pussy rammed by five or more tentacles at once. How did Eggman come up with these fucked-up schemes?

Then without warning, her ass was suddenly filled with two tentacles, ramming her at a slightly slower speed as opposed to the three tentacles in her pussy ramming at the speed of sound. Her rectum was being filled, overflowing with this metallic thing inside her ass, and it hurt. It really hurt her. She couldn't take much more. Already she felt like dying because of the extreme amounts of pain. The pain was amplified ten times more now that her rectum was being stretched past its limit by two tentacles. She didn't want to know what the other three were going to do. Every orifice was plugged, stuffed and she couldn't handle anything more. They slithered up and down her body, feeling up her breasts as tears continued to flow. Specks of vomit was tried to her chin and she could smell it a bit. Her gag reflex kicked in again as she tasted blood in her mouth now. Her body was torn apart now. She was wasted far beyond her limitations. She just wanted it all to end. These horrible robots took her pride and smashed it into a million pieces just like they did her entire body.

Thirty minutes later, she was on the ground, covered in her own waste and blood. It pained her with every motion she made. Each one felt like she was on fire. Literally. Every motion was an ocean of pain and agony that wouldn't go away. She didn't know how long she'd be like that, but she prayed it wasn't long. Then, Eggman appeared out of the shadows and flew over to her in his airship. He looked at her pathetic state and smirked. "Well, I did not expect them to be so brutal with you. But nevertheless, you see now what happens when you don't cooperate with me. Now, then, I've contacted Sonic a few moments ago. I should hear back from him shortly."

A few seconds later, the little silver ball zoomed back to Eggman's ship. The ball separated and opened up to reveal a clear screen with a video of Sonic shouting at the camera, saying how he was going to get Eggman wherever he was and if he did something with Sally, how he'd pay for his transgressions. The ball shut down and fell into Eggman's hand. "Yes. That's right, Sonic. I'll be right here waiting for you. And when you get here, oho, ho, ho, there'll be no mercy from me this time."

_To be continued…_


End file.
